


Drip

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is thirsty for Bokuto's muscles, First Meetings, M/M, barista Akaashi, best bro Kuroo, but who isn't, professional volleyball player Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: Akaashi is thirsty for Bokuto





	Drip

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Akaashi has a thing for Bokuto and his muscles

"I just don't get why he was mad," Kuroo said, Akaashi was listening to his fellow barista as he restocked the cups. It was a pretty slow time of the day so they had decided to split up the work. Kuroo would take the orders and make the drinks while Akaashi cleaned up. It was a method that worked for the two.

"You put Kenma in a situation that made him anxious," Akaashi responded.

"But he said he wanted to go,"

"No, you convinced him and then didn't let him take his 3DS which is what he usually plays with when he's anxious. So you put him in an uncomfortable situation and then took away the only thing that helps keep him calm,"

Kuroo stayed quiet, "shit, you're right,"

Akaashi only nodded, of course he was right.

"It's just that I really wanted him to meet Bokuto, and I didn't think he would be nervous. But I guess Bo can be a lot to handle sometimes,"

Akaashi hummed in response, Kuroo was starting to see the problem himself. Akaashi had no doubt that he would figure out the solution himself too.

He had heard a lot about this Bokuto, he was a professional volleyball player for a small Asain country so Kuroo didn't get to see him a lot after they graduated college together. But the ace for the Japanese volleyball team was retiring and now Bokuto was taking his place. Kuroo had been very excited to tell Akaashi the good news. Akaashi wasn't into sports all that much so he had no idea who Bokuto was.

He turned to restock the lids when the bell dinged above the door, indicating a new customer had walked in. Automatically, he looked up, "welcome," him and Kuroo said in unison. But then Kuroo was sporting a huge grin on his face.

"Bo!"

So this was the Bokuto, Kuroo had been talking about. The two friends hugged over the counter while Akaashi could just stare.

Bokuto had obviously been on a run, he was wearing gym shorts, running shoes, a Captain America t-shirt that fit perfectly around his body. His biceps were practically bulging out of the sleeves. His hair was straight and flat against his head, sweat dripping down his face, down his neck and into the collar of his t-shirt.

Akaashi felt like he was about to start sweating. -

"- and this is Akaashi, my coworker," Kuroo motioned for him, snapping Akaashi back to atrention. His eyes went up from his toned legs to meet Bokuto's. Akaashi almost got lost again. His eyes were a deep gold color, and his smile was so wide, it almost looked painful.

"It's great to meet you," Bokuto said, reaching a hand out.

Akaashi wiped his slightly clammy hands on his apron before reaching his hand over, "likewise,"

His handshake was strong, firm, and didn't last nearly as long as Akaashi would've liked.

"Anyway, I just popped in here for some water and a protein bar," he picked one out from the selection in front of him and handed it to Kuroo to scan, "I think I'll just walk to the gym,"

"Bro, didn't you just run for like an hour?" Kuroo asked.

"This body is very high maintenance," he said, "it doesn't get to look this good without a lot of exercise,"

"I'll get the water," Akaashi said, trying to give himself something to do before he openly gawked at this man for another 5 minutes. He took the largest cup they had and held it underneath the water dispenser. He could almost picture Boktuo lifting weights, he could probably pick up Akaashi no problem...

His thoughts continued to drift until he felt cold water on his fingers from where the water was spilling over. He pulled the cup back, "shit," he muttered. He took a rag and wipes the cup and his hands. He set it down to get the lid and grab a straw.

Akaashi took a deep breath and turned to the pair still talking by the register, "Bokuto-san, you're water,"

Bokuto looked to him, "thanks Akaashi," he took the straw and shoved it into the small opening in the lid and took a long sip, "that's the most delicious water I've ever had," he sighed, giving Akaashi another bright smile.

Akaashi could feel his face heating up, he mumbled a small, "you're welcome," and turned to continue to restock the lids. He bit his lip to stop himself from smiling.

"I better get going, bye Kuroo, bye Akaashi,"

Akaashi turned to say bye but his mouth went dry when he saw Bokuto walk away walk. His ass was glorious.

"He's single," Kuroo said when they were finally alone again.

Akaashi gaped at him, "W-what makes you think I care if he's single?" Despite his words, he cared very much. His face was burning.

"Well you're gay, he's bi, and I saw the way you couldn't stop staring at him when he came in and I saw you staring at his ass when he walked out,"

Akaashi huffed, "I don't like being accused of such things," he turned back to the lids, secretly grateful for the bit of information.

A half hour later, Kuroo's phone dinged, he took it out, ignoring Akaashi's accusing glare. Kuroo read over the message and chuckled.

He held his phone out to Akaashi.

From: Brokuto

Akaashi is so cute??!!! And beautiful?!!!!? Why didn't you tell me he looked like that??!!?!?! And he's so polite and formal!! He called me Bokuto-san I don't think I've ever been called Bokuto-san outside of a professional setting I almost died I almost fainted when I left my heart was beating so fast could you hear it??? Bro if you could hear my heart beating you gotta tell me oh my god I'm going to die I didn't even go to the gym I knew i was going to start thinking of him and get distracted and drop a weight on my toe and I'd be out for the rest of the season and then if that happens I would never be able to woo Akaashi!!! Bro. Bro. I swear. I'm dying. Did he ask you anything about me?? He probably didnt. Is he single? Is he into men? Specifically men who are me???? Please tell me he is! What are the chances he'd be okay with you giving me his number?????

Akaashi quickly typed out a message.

To: Brokuto 

(XXX) XXX-XXXX

He's definitely interested (;

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
